A second chance
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: In which the good guy wins, and happy endings exist. CappieCasey


**Disclaimer: Are Cappie and Casey together? Do I own Greek? The two questions have the same answer.**

**Summery: Good guys win, and happy endings exist.**

**A second chance**

Ashleigh spotted Casey's blonde ponytail from across the quad. She started to call out to her, but stopped when she realized the girl was not alone. From behind, it almost looked like…it was! Casey Cartwright was talking rather intimately with Cappie. Becoming curious, Ashleigh grabbed a large straw hat off a passing freshman.

"Hey!" He said, turning around. "Give me my hat back!"

Ashleigh smiled tightly. "Kid, do you know who I am? I am a best friend who is determined to find out what is going on with my friend. I need this hat. Get lost." She barked at him.

He scurried off and she stealthily moved closer.

Casey looked down at her hands as Cappie smiled at her. "So, Rebbecca came in crying today."

"Ah, yes." He said. "She broke up with me, right after her parents left."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and that explains why you're fine, and she's a mess."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Casey, I don't know what to say. She's upset because it turns out that I'm not what she thought I was, and, while I genuinely care for her, we weren't a serious couple."

"Figured that out." Casey muttered. "So what did you ask me here?"

And for the matter why did she accept? The truth was, as much as she honestly did love Evan, it was not the kind of love she had with Cappie. That was why she could let Evan go, but she needed Cappie. It was more that love, more than desire. Casey needed him in her life, and that is why she kept holding on.

"Case, you've told me time and time again that I'm too immature for you, and that you want more out of life… And I'm starting to accept that."

Casey blinked tears out of her eyes, and swallowed the lump out of her throat before answering weakly. "I'm glad to hear that. Friends is, is good."

He laughed slightly. "You didn't let me finish. I get that in freshman year I wasn't enough."

"It wasn't that…"

He held his hand up. "What is with you interrupting me? Do I have to tie you up?" He smirked. "Feel free to say yes."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it. "I'm sorry. That was immature. My apologies.

"It's just that I've grown up so much after freshman year. I'm ready for a serious relationship. Casey, I want that relationship to be with you. I screwed up three years ago. I'm not going to screw up again by letting you leave us behind."  
"I, I don't know what to say." She whispered, leaning in slowly.

"Don't say anything. Just…think." The last word was a sigh into her mouth, as he sealed the gap.

Ashleigh stared in surprise at Casey Cartwright kissing the Kappa Tau president. She was shocked, she was amazed, she was…really happy for her friend.

* * *

That night a candle appeared on the ZBZ mantle. There was a look in Casey's eyes that made Ashleigh sigh almost wistfully, happy for her friend, but slightly jealous for the love she and Cappie obviously shared. After the lights were turned off, Ashleigh lay on her back in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Case?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The dreamy reply from the in love girl came slowly.

"Am I ever going to find what you have with Cappie?"  
There was a loud sound as Casey sat up and snapped on a light. "What?"

Ashleigh rolled her eyes and sat up as well. "Oh come on. I saw you two. It's obviously your candle. And I'm totally happy for you both. You deserve each other. I just wonder when it's my turn."

"You'll find your guy. You are so amazing. There's a guy out there for you."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Twice for lavaliere, three times for engagement." Casey said, holding the candle. She passed it to Ashleigh, who took it with a smile, and passed it on.

"Are you sure about this?" Ashleigh asked, completely teasing.

"I don't know…" Casey replied biting her lip. "I mean.."

The dark haired girl whirled around to see Casey smiling softly as she watched the candle come to her for the second time. With her head held high, and no hesitation, she lit the candle amid cheers from her ZBZ sisters. "It's going to be forever." The blonde softly said, with a quiet conviction in her voice.

The next night, the door opened to their bedroom as Casey slipped outside. "Have fun Case." came the sleepy whisper.

She froze. "Thanks Ash."

* * *

"Mmm. Hello Miss Cartwright." Cappie murmured. "What brings you here?"

She slipped into his bed like a ghost. "Can't sleep, I'm too excited."

He rolled over and looked down at her. "We're going to make it you know. I'm not going to make the same mistakes again. Ten years. We're going to have our ten years, together."

She leaned up to kiss him. "And I'm ready for that. I want to spend the rest of my life right here."  
"Right here?" He asked skeptically.

Casey laughed. "Well, not in Kappa Tau. But, yes, in your arms." Her voice got soft. "I really truly love you Cappie."  
"Casey, love, I've been trying to tell you that for years." He suddenly sat up. "I'm so invigorated!"

"Invigorated?" She asked, laughing.

Cappie jumped on her and began tickling her. "What did I say about interrupting?"

"Sorry!" She shrieked. "Stop please!"

He did. "To answer your question, yes invigorated. I feel like standing on the roof with a loudspeaker and shouting 'I love Casey Cartwright! She's finally mine'."  
Casey licked her lips. "Somewhere deep inside, I've always been yours."

"You always will be." He said. "So how about our wedding night a little early?"

* * *

It was dark except for the candles being held by her sisters.

Casey stepped forward to the center of the two lines formed by the Kappa Taus and the Zeta Betas. Cappie met her in the middle.

"I know there's this whole speech that I'm supposed to say, but, please don't hate me for this, I can't remember any of it." Cappie started off. "It's funny because I studied it so hard, and could remember it perfectly up until about two minutes ago. Because that's when I saw you. And Casey, I'm glad I don't remember that speech, because it can't come close to how I feel about you. So please, accept my letters. I want forever with you."

Casey nodded, nearly crying, and leaned into his necklace as he clasped it around her neck. Instead of drawing his hands away, he trailed them up to her face.

Just before they were about to kiss, someone broke in. "I would like to say I predicted this all along." Ashleigh exclaimed. Everyone but Cappie and Casey, lost in their own world, turned to glare at her. "Oh, right sorry."

"Forever." Casey declared as their lips met.

Much like her first ceremony, a group of frat boys walked past. Evan Chambers saw his former best friend, and former girlfriend kissing desperately, to the thunderous applause of both houses. This time though, Casey had no regrets. She didn't see Evan, nor did she give a wistful look to him. It was Cappie, always had been, always will be.

The good guy does win. Good trumps evil, and Cappie got the girl.

****

I admit the ending was corny and cheesy. I'm just so frustrated with the season! I'm terrified in next weeks episode Rebecca is going to say "I think I'm pregnant."

Anyway, please review! They really motivate me, and typing what I have written is so boring, and with the long story I have written, I need the motivation.

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
